Pastry chefs conventionally utilize a pastry bag containing the frosting that they are applying to a cake, cookie, pastry or other edible item. In larger bakeries where chefs are preparing large numbers of such deserts requiring frostings and decorated frosting designs, the prior art has suggested the utilization of centralized frosting dispenser pumps wherein the frosting materials are forced through tubes to a hand-held dispenser so that the frostings are applied by one or more chefs, simultaneously, to the pastries through the tubes. Since such frostings typically exhibit a relatively high viscosity, the pressures within the tubing are high; further, the frosting must be the same for each of the "chefs" as they apply the frosting to the bakery product. If the pastry designs require more than one frosting (i.e., different colors or different materials), the centralized frosting dispensing system becomes too cumbersome since the entire system must be flushed before receiving the second frosting color or flavor.
The above prior art difficulties are equally applicable to a system designed for a single decorating chef. Changing the flavors of frostings or the color of frostings becomes much too cumbersome to rely upon such dispensing system. The decorating chefs then usually rely upon older and conventional techniques such as the use of pastry bags. The use of pastry bags requires the decorating chef to use both hands, one to maintain closure of the bag and both hands to apply the pressure to the bag to force the contents from the bag onto the item being decorated; both hands must follow the design pattern being implemented by the chef. This technique, while time tested in conventional cake decorating, is fatiguing and can be time consuming if the chef is to decorate large numbers of items.